


Bewedded

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Two Minds One Body, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: He asked his boyfriend to marry him and didn't expect preparations for the wedding to be on the overwhelming side. Thanks, Sonia.Still, while Hinata can't imagine stepping out now, he can't help but worry.





	Bewedded

**Author's Note:**

> I was commissioned to write short and sweet wedding fluff for my OTP! Yeye! I love them and they love each other soooooo much.
> 
> Weddings seem like they're pretty stressful to plan out and that was kind of what I was going for here but ultimately it's more...introspection and fluff. I included the other characters too but not all of them because then things would've gotten really out of control, lol.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. The boys are very cute. :>

As it turned out, sometimes losing control was a good thing. It really had prevented a lot of stress. That didn’t mean he was grateful.

“Even though you should be,” Koizumi griped at him as he fidgeted. “If not for that, you’d be hungover at the start of your wedding day. Sonia-chan would never forgive you.”

“And Nagito doesn’t deserve that,” Hinata mutters, still glaring at his reflection. “Still—I would’ve at least liked a forewarning.”

“It is troublesome trying to reason with a drunkard,” was the dull reply said reflection gave. “It was easier just to seize control the second the mechanic challenged you to a drinking contest.”

Koizumi seemed like she had half a mind to kick awake said mechanic, currently snoring his troubles away. He wasn’t the only one, either, with some of the other guys and also Mioda, Tsumiki, Owari...

Komaeda, of course, had retired early. He had gotten drunk first, giggly and clingy.

_“The truth is, the truth is—I’m utterly, utterly terrified! What if we’re hit by a meteor tomorrow?! What if there’s a tsunami?! An earthquake?! An explosion?! What if I just keel over and die before even making it to the altar! Aha! Ahahaha! It’d be awful, absolutely awful! I’m really, really terrified!”_

When Komaeda worked himself up so much that he ended up passing out in Hinata’s embrace, he really was close to just calling the whole thing off and just spending the day in bed.

Except. Sonia wouldn’t forgive him. And Komaeda wouldn’t forgive himself for disrupting preparations for his own wedding. That...

_“I’ve never been allowed to be this happy before... I shouldn’t be this happy... It doesn’t seem fair...”_

...among other things.

“I’m gonna get a shower,” he calls out. “Uh, but I can come back and help with the mess—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Koizumi replied quickly. “It’s your special day, Hinata. Peko-chan and Nidai are going to help out.”

“I...” He swallowed. “Alright.”

“Besides, you need to check in with Sonia-chan,” she went on. “Make sure she doesn’t go overboard.”

“Oh, yeah.” He can’t help but laugh. “Absolutely.”

He waves as he heads out, and she waves back with a kind smile. It’s not until the door shuts between them that Hinata has to curl his trembling hands into squeezing fists.

* * *

Asking Komaeda to marry him was a bit of an impulse.

The conversation had been innocuous at first. Owari had gone to visit her remaining siblings, and Hinata still had no idea what happened to his own parents. Kamukura Izuru had visited their house once out of boredom and it had been long abandoned. Kamukura felt nothing about it—and Hinata didn’t like to think about it.

“We didn’t have the greatest relationship,” he told Komaeda. “But I still...”

“Loved them?” Komaeda asked, smile small. “That’s understandable. You must be worried about them. They’re family, after all. It’s nice...having a family. At least, I would think so.”

The thing is... He wasn’t sure how he felt about them. He remembered their relationship being something, but no specifics. He barely thought about his parents at all and truth be told, he had the feeling it was the same for them. But he wasn’t sure.

He was, however, sure about one thing.

“It’s nicer to be with you, Nagito.”

“Haha, what?” Komaeda’s eyes light up, his cheeks pink. “Hinata-kun, be serious.”

“There’s nothing I’m more serious about.” He’s sure about it. He’s _positive_. “I love you, Komaeda Nagito.”

“I love you too, but...” Komaeda sighs, then, and there’s an air of forlorn wistfulness about him. “A lover doesn’t exactly compare to family, now does it?”

“Then, let’s be family.” All he can do is take Komaeda’s hands and squeeze. He thinks about it—about a silver band adorning Komaeda’s finger. The idea of it on the mechanical one _he_ made is thrilling. “Hey, Nagito—let’s get married.”

Komaeda’s jaw is slack, but he feels the shiver of that slight frame. Not as slight as it had been months ago. He had been managing his diet admirably well, even diligently doing exercises with Nidai. Komaeda looked the healthiest he had likely ever been—and Hinata was as proud as he was adoring.

“It’s not the first time I’ve thought of you taking my name,” he ends up rambling. “Or I can take yours? We should take each other’s. That way it’s clear that we’re each other’s family—or something? Y’know I really, really don’t know how this works but like, I’m all for trying. I can’t imagine being like this with anyone else—and you’re the one I see spending my life with.”

“I...” Komaeda swallowed. “I may not live for that much longer, Hinata-kun.”

“I want to hope, but—more importantly, I want to be connected to you in whatever way I can. Me and—and no one else.” _Not even Kamukura Izuru,_ he can’t help but shamefully think.

_But... If Nagito doesn’t want this... If he’s uncomfortable... No matter how I feel, I..._

“Aha. Haha.” Komaeda’s shoulders tremble the slightest bit. “Y’know—I’ve disgustingly dreamed about this. I must have read scenes like this in so many novels. But now that it’s happened, I... I’m sorry, Hinata-kun, I really don’t know what to say.”

“It’s fine,” Hinata whispers, looking down at their joined hands. He hears his own heart pounding. If he focuses, he might be able to hear Komaeda’s, too. “It’s really fine. You don’t have to answer right now. Or even, uh, ever if...if you prefer.”

Komaeda chuckles, but the sound is much warmer than before. His kiss on Hinata’s cheek, too, is warm and soft.

“I think I will answer, though.” His lips brush against Hinata’s ear with aching tenderness. “Okay. Let’s take each other’s names. And let’s get married.”

* * *

_Maybe just wedding in secret would’ve been the better option than...all of this._

“Hinata-san! Why is your hair fucking wet?!”

“I just got out of the shower, Sonia—ack!”

Despite supposedly now having the strength to crush metal with his fingertips, Sonia Nevermind was not to be underestimated as she yanked him along to the bathroom. She was cursing colorfully as she plugged in the hair dryer, and Hinata knew better than to complain when the first heatblast smacked him in the face.

“Koizumi-san was right, you are quite unreliable! Showing up with wet hair before one’s wedding! Absurd!”

“It...would’ve dried... We live on a tropical island after all.”

“Tut, tut!” Sonia clicked her tongue, fussing over his hair. “Komaeda-san is all about beauty so it would not do to have his husband-to-be the slightest bit unkempt!”

“I...guess...?”

_It’s true that Nagito would get irritated about that, but..._

Sonia burned with a fierce aura, hotter than the blow from the dryer.

_Haaaaah._

He would never second guess his feelings towards Komaeda. He was well past that point of his life where he stayed awake for hours wondering how and why Komaeda smelled as nice as he did. They weren’t in the simulation anymore where everything was chaotic and confusing. They’ve been awake for years—and the world was only a little less chaotic and confusing than before.

_With the world getting rebuilt, does that mean Nagito and I should have paperwork? Would Nagito want to get a marriage certificate? Sonia-san is apparently able to authenticate marriages, but—is that enough?_

“You are overthinking,” his reflection said to him dully. “You say that as if you and Komaeda Nagito will rejoin society normally. Do you really see that happening?”

“I... It could...? I don’t _know_...!”

“Hinata-san?” Sonia pauses in taming his hair, blinking at him curiously. Of course, she can’t see what he sees in the mirror. “Is everything alright?” Despite that, her eyes do light up in understanding. “Oh! Is Kamukura-san giving you trouble?”

“Isn’t he always?” Hinata muttered, glaring at him. Kamukura stares back disinterestedly.

“If you are _that_ concerned, Togami Byakuya will have the resources you need for any legal papers,” he said simply. “All you need to do is ask Naegi Makoto and he will comply.”

“I-It’s not just that...!” Hinata stops himself, seeing Sonia’s frown deepen. “It... It’s fine, Sonia. Don’t worry about it.”

“You are not getting cold ankles, are you?” she asks worriedly.

“No, of course not!” Hinata snapped immediately but he ends up hesitating the more he thinks about it. “Are weddings supposed to be, like—a _lot_?”

Sonia combs his hair back, humming as that one cowlick sprung back up in spite of her efforts. With an easy laugh, she leaves it be for now.

“It is a union between two people, Hinata-san. That is no mere trifle.”

_No mere trifle..._ He mulls that over, swallowing. _Huh._

“You think that as if the start of your relationship with him was not rife with complications,” Kamukura intoned. “I had to deal with your grousing and sniveling about Komaeda Nagito for weeks.”

_Yeah... Admitting to myself that I even liked Nagito like that—not to mention mustering up the guts to ask him out... Those were no easy feats. Even after that, it could be difficult._

Both of them were damaged and marred by their experiences. Both of them were dense and often stupid when it came to their emotions. To say they butted heads on occasion would be an understatement. It had been difficult. There were points in the beginning where Hinata wondered if either of them were even capable of maintaining the relationship, but—after a while, he stopped wondering the clearer it was just how much he really liked, even loved Komaeda.

_I **want** to be with him. I just can’t help but worry so much._

“This is all I can do,” Sonia says, snapping him out of his reverie. “But, this is only the beginning. You need to get in your suit, Hinata-san!”

“Yeah... My suit...”

Looking at himself in the mirror, he swallows. He doesn’t even hear Kamukura Izuru, right now—all he can really think about is the situation at hand.

_Nagito..._

* * *

“It is not an official document, but Saionji-san did think it’d be fun to draw up a marriage certificate! Oh! These flowers are drooping!”

As Sonia scuttled about, Hinata looked over the document, swallowing. Saionji, as expected, had beautiful handwriting. She still coded in insults, of course, but if one didn’t see those—there was no denying the elegance of it.

Just looking at them, imagining how the real deal would look after him and Komaeda signed—were they to pursue that avenue...

_Nerve-wracking._

He looks at the setup for the ceremony. The flowers are arranged beautifully, fashioned on a decoration that was—the best he could’ve hoped for from Souda and Nidai, all things considered. There are also fluttering doves and cranes about, courtesy of Tanaka, and...wow, Sonia really went the extra mile.

He remembers the wedding cake being extravagant, too, although Hanamura had to be keenly watched and guarded while making it. Considering neither he nor Komaeda are much for sweets, he figures Owari’s going to eat most of it anyway.

But as things are, the wedding is about as close to perfect as they can get.

_Meanwhile I just fantasized about sneaking away into an abandoned church or shrine... Maybe going and asking his parents for permission—but Nagito hasn’t been to their graves in a while, has he? Nagito..._

Koizumi and Tsumiki were in charge of fussing over Komaeda. Under Sonia’s orders, Hinata was sure they’d both take it seriously. He’s also pretty sure that Tsumiki wants desperately to be the one to catch the bouquet. Both her and Souda. He’s decidedly unsure how he feels about that.

_I wonder what Nagito thinks. After all this..._

After all of it—he wonders what’s going to happen. What’s going to change.

_It’s supposed to be a significant shift, right?_

He actually doesn’t know if that’ll be the case. Did it even _feel_ that way?

...

_I don’t know._

“Oh, Hinata-san,” Sonia calls out. “Does everything look alright? Since you’re here—you can give me your thoughts! I should also contact Koizumi-san and Tsumiki-san about Komaeda-san, too...”

“It looks great,” he replies honestly. Just as well, because Sonia’s already moved onto the next order of business, mulling through her checklist and making faces at it. Her intensity flares up again and Hinata figures that he should just lay low and wait for now.

It’d be easier on both of them.

* * *

“So, uh, you’re like...really sure about this, huh?”

“It’s a bit fucking late for second thoughts, asshole. Also, hold still!”

He did, giving Souda a wry grin as Kuzuryuu fussed over him.

“When I proposed, I wasn’t expecting this much fanfare,” he admitted.

“Well...” Souda rubs at his nose only to flinch at Kuzuryuu’s glare. “Uh... We have Tsumiki in case things go south. And Sonia-san did prepare fire extinguishers...just for precautions.”

“Owari says the weather should be fine, but with Komaeda’s fucking luck, you never really know,” Kuzuryuu grumbled, straightening up his collar. “I know the other guy is supposed to counter that—but is he even awake right now?”

“I can handle things fine without him,” Hinata griped. “Let’s stop worrying. I have enough to worry about.”

_Honestly...? I’m still on the verge of freaking out._

His heart is still pounding and his palms still sweaty. It’s not one of his most shining moments.

“It’s too late to back out now,” Kuzuryuu huffed, giving him a good smack on the back. “So man up. Or, chin up.”

“You’ve been with Komaeda this long,” Souda laughed. “What’s wrong with a little fanfare?”

Swallowing, all he can do is nod.

“Yeah... I guess.”

_Still._

* * *

_What if things do go south?_

_What if the weight of everything crushes us?_

_What if it turns out I’m just not cut out for anything?_

_What if, what if, what if—_

“Hinata... Hinata!”

Koizumi snapped her fingers several times in front of his face. Her voice was a harsh whisper.

“Open your eyes!”

Slowly but surely, his eyes do flutter open, and immediately, they meet Komaeda’s wide-eyed gaze. Koizumi elbows him as he stares. Komaeda’s eyes dart away shyly, pink-faced and ineffectually smiling off the nerves. His hair was tired back but also adorned with flowers and—oh, his Nagito was _beautiful_.

Nidai squeezes Komaeda’s shoulder, Sonia smiles at both of them reassuringly, and Hinata finally releases his breath.

“Well then, shall we begin?”

And in the moment Komaeda Nagito finally looked at him once more with those sparkling, softening eyes, everything was perfect.

His precious, perfect fiancé—who collapsed the second Sonia declared them husbands.

* * *

“A-Aha, haha...! Of course it had to go like that! How hopeless! How humiliating! How, how, _how_ —!”

“It’s fine, it’s _fine_! Shhh, shhhh... Tsumiki was on standby for a reason...!”

He can’t help but laugh as Komaeda groans into his chest. The two of them sway to the music, everyone else enjoying the party, Owari and the Imposter both especially enjoying the cake. Komaeda’s still flustered with embarrassment, and Hinata sighs happily as he strokes his hair.

“I think the only reason I didn’t also faint was because of...” _Kamukura Izuru._ “Reasons.”

Komaeda unburies his face, now pouting.

“I’m glad you had _reasons_ protecting your pride.” He sighs heavily. “I’m never going to live this down...”

“It might be a charming memory to share with kids,” Hinata remarked only to get flustered himself. “B-But that’s looking too far ahead, huh...”

“Definitely,” Komaeda agreed quietly and unreadably before grinning. “But I don’t know. We’re not the only couple after all.”

“Yeah?” Hinata quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t remember being invited to any other weddings though.”

“We’re just a tad more conventional.” After Hinata snorted, Komaeda pecked his lips. “Don’t you think?”

He doesn’t answer right away. He just twirls them around, and his eyes lazily slide past everyone else. Koizumi taking pictures, Tsumiki picking giddily at the flowers, Souda weeping about ‘soul friend growing up so fast’ while Nidai and Kuzuryuu awkwardly comforted him, Tanaka tending to the birds, Mioda air-guitaring with the music, Sonia seeing them and giving an encouraging grin.

“...hey, Nagito.”

“Hmm?”

“After we sneak off together,” he finds himself saying “Can I hear you call me by my first name?”

Komaeda blinks up at him, and he beams in the most beatific way. He leans in and kisses Hinata’s ear before murmuring into it.

“Let’s get going then, Ha-ji-me.”

Shivering, Hinata pressed a quick kiss of his own to Komaeda’s mechanical hand, to his finger where the wedding ring laid.

“Yeah.”


End file.
